1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a transmission collision between terminals when at least two terminals access a wireless channel and transmit data simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
According to conventional art, when at least two terminals attempt transmission simultaneously and collide to fail to transmit data in a wireless channel, an acknowledgement (ACK) from a reception terminal does not arrive, which may be considered as a collision due to simultaneous connection to the channel. However, an ACK may also not be received even when the reception terminal fails to receive data due to a channel error. Current technology may not distinguish failure of transmission due to a collision from failure of transmission due to a channel error.